DBZ: The Super Ginyu Saga-Part 3
by Will1
Summary: Now with Keshan defeated, it seems the saiyans have gained the upper hand...Or have they?


DBZ: The Super Ginyu Saga

By Will Snow

Part 3-Golem's Assault 

  
  
  
  


In the last chapter of Dragonball Z. It seemed that Keshan had Gohan and Trunks in a death trap until Vegeta appeared and blasted Keshan into the next dimension. Now, the fight between the three Saiyans and the Ginyu force continues:

  
  


* * * * * 

  
  


Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks stood facing Kyushu, Hellick and Golem.

  
  


"Well, no one. Nobody want to take on the prince of all Saiyans? Hmm." Vegeta said, as if trying to taunt the Ginyu members. 

  
  


Kyushu dipped his head, "Golem, would you mind?" He asked.

The huge black being known as Golem stood up, "You want me to take on that little Saiyan runt?" Golem asked. "Okay!" 

  
  


Golem stepped forwards. 

  
  


"I'll fight you Vegeta, you little wimp, prepare to die." Golem said, laughing.

"Oh contraire Golem, I think it's your turn to feel my wrath! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A red aurora exploded around Vegeta as his power level began soaring. 

  
  


Vegeta tensed his muscles as hard as he could powering up to his ultimate fighting level (without going SSJ) 

  
  


Vegeta had his arms at his side and he was bending down part way trying to unleash his highest fighting abilities. 

  
  


Without warning, Vegeta shot forwards at what seemed like light speed towards the huge black fighter, Golem. 

  
  


Golem had no time to respond and Vegeta slammed his knee into Golem's chest.

The huge being, slowly stumbled back, holding his chest in pain. 

Vegeta shot forwards and dealt a devastating kick to Golem's head with all his might.

  
  


This sent Golem flying back, only a few feet above the ground.

  
  


Using his Zanzoken ability, Vegeta disappeared form where he was, leaving a slight blur and re-appeared where Golem was headed. 

Vegeta slammed his fist into Golem's back as the huge being came towards him sending Golem shooting strait up into the air. 

  
  


A blue aurora exploded around Vegeta.

"AHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he shot into the air towards Golem who was still shooting into the air.

  
  


Vegeta flew up beside Golem and slammed his knee into Golem's back. 

  
  


Golem screamed in pain, but Vegeta showed no mercy.

Vegeta put his hands together and formed them into one big fist, he slammed his fist down onto Golem's chest, making a shattered hole in the battle armor, revealing Golem's black skin. 

  
  


Golem shot down towards the ground, nearly fainted injured from Vegeta's blow.

Golem slammed into the ground, shattering the rocks around his huge body. 

Vegeta put his feet below himself and shot down towards Golem. 

  
  


Vegeta shot down towards Golem and slammed his feet into Golem's chest, slamming Golem down farther into the ground, shattering the rocks surrounding him. But Vegeta didn't stop.

  
  


Vegeta grabbed Golem's leg and jumped into the air, he threw Golem into the air as hard as he possibly could, Golem landed on a green hill, the force of the impact shattered the small hill, leaving Golem lying in a small crater.

  
  


"Hey Hellick." Kyushu began. "If Golem loses, why don't you take on Vegeta?" 

  
  


Vegeta pulled back his hands, two yellow balls of energy surrounded his open hands.

"CHOU DAI ENERGY DAM!" He screamed.

He threw his hands forwards, a huge blast of yellow energy exploded from his hands. Vegeta began to pump his hands back and forth, making machine gun ki effect.

  
  


The huge explosion's began t make their way towards the injured Golem. 

  
  


The explosions hit the crater, Vegeta kept on pumping, causing the area to explode massively. 

The force of the explosion threw huge rocks past all of the on-lookers. 

  
  


Vegeta raised his two hands over his head.

  
  


"Now! FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!!"

A small spec of purple energy appeared, it grew until it was the size of a basketball and kept on growing. Until it was a sphere shaped ki energy ball the size of a big car! 

  
  


Vegeta threw his hands forwards, the huge ki ball streaked through the air towards Golem.

It was a direct hit and the ball exploded in a massive explosion that hurled rocks the size of cars past the on-lookers. 

  
  


The explosion was so huge, it blinded them all for a brief moment.

  
  


When the explosion cleared, there was a massive crater with huge billows of smoke rising from the center of the crater. 

Vegeta stood to his full height and smiled.

"Well, he's taken care of." Vegeta said, smiling. 

Vegeta turned to face the two remaining Ginyu members. 

"Now who will take me on?" 

  
  


A streak of black matter streaked towards Vegeta's back at a fantastic speed, Vegeta had no time to respond and was hit hard, sending him flying back, slamming into a rock, shattering it into a million pieces. 

  
  


Vegeta slowly stood up, it was clear he had been hit hard.

  
  


Vegeta looked to where he had been standing. Vegeta gasped and opened his eyes, he couldn't believe it! Where he had been standing was a huge black figure, with shredded clothes and shattered battle armor. GOLEM! 

  
  


"No, no way he could have survived that!" Gohan yelled.

"My dad hit him with every thing he had!" Trunks yelled. 

  
  


Golem stood there, hew as obviously beat up but he had survived.

Vegeta stood to his full height, and glared at Golem.

"How, how did you survive that!?" He screamed.

  
  


Golem bent his head down and closed his eyes.

"You underestimate me Vegeta." He said, looking up. "I could survive a blast THREE TIMES THAT POWERFUL!!!!!" He screamed out. 

  
  


Vegeta made a fist at the side of his body, small sparks flew from it. 

"I can deliver.....that." Vegeta said. 

  
  


Without warning, Vegeta shot forwards, and thrust his fist towards Golem's head.

Golem immediately responded by catching Vegeta's fist in his palm.

Vegeta responded by throwing his second fist towards Golem, but it was also caught.

  
  


"You will not win!" Vegeta screamed.

  
  


"Think again!" Golem yelled.

Golem immediately pulled Vegeta's hands down at a fantastic speed, and raised his knee incredibly fast. Golem's knee slammed into the bottom of Vegeta's head. 

  
  


Vegeta fell to the ground, holding his head in pain.

  
  


Vegeta opened one eye to see Golem raising his foot.

Vegeta was met with a swift and powerful kick to the gut that threw him into the air and knocked him back about thirty or more feet.

  
  


"You little wimp, I can't believe it."

Golem opened a palm and faced it towards Vegeta, he began to glow blue and a ball of blue energy began to form at the tip of his finger. 

  
  


"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" Someone screamed.

All of a sudden, two huge blasts of energy shot towards Golem at a fantastic speed, Golem had no time to react and was dead in the center of the fire....

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued.............

Coming up in part 4:

The fight for the Saiyans continues

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
